finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ardyn Izunia/Gallery
''Final Fantasy XV Universe Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Ardyn-Izunia-KGFFXV.png Ardyn.jpg|A portrait of Ardyn from the Japanese ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV website. Ardyn Render Kingsglaive.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Ardyn. Ardyn Renders 2 KFFXV.png|Renders of Ardyn. Ardyn Renders KFFXV.png|Renders of Ardyn. Ardyn Closeup Renders KFFXV.png|Renders of Ardyn. Ardyn Hat KFFXV.png|Ardyn's hat. Ardyn Boots KFFXV.png|Ardyn's boots. Ardynizuniakingsglaive.png|Ardyn offers terms of peace to King Regis. Ardyn Head KFFXV.jpg|Renders of Ardyn's head and shoulders. Ardyn Wing KFFXV.jpg|Renders of Ardyn's winglike accessory. Ardyn-Izunia-Cafe-Coaster-KGFFXV.png|Artwork for a promotional coaster at Square Enix Cafe. ''Final Fantasy XV Artwork, key art and renders Noctis-Ardyn-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Key visual for the Windows version. Ardyn_Izunia_Render_XV.jpg Ardyn-Izunia-Render-FFXV.png Ardyn Izunia Concept Art.jpg|Artwork by Roberto Ferrari. Ardyn-Izunia-Crucified-FFXV.png Ardyn FFXV Profile Image.png Ardyn-Izunia-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Izunia-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Luna-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Izunia-FFXV.png|Ardyn and a chair at the Citadel. Ardyn Rides Black Chocobo.png|Ardyn riding atop a black chocobo. Ardyn-Magitek-Invasion-Insomnia-FFXV.png|Ardyn and magitek army invade the Citadel. Ardyn-FFXV-Official-Works.png|Ardyn in front of the Citadel. Ardyn Dagger Art.jpg|Ardyn's dagger. Ardyn Icon FFXV.png|Icon. Cindy-Ardyn-FFXV-Roberto-Ferrari.png|Artwork by Roberto Ferrari. Ardyn and Noctis FFXV 2 year anniversary artwork.png|2nd anniversary artwork for Square Enix cafes. Screenshots Ardyn Izunia with Iedolas Aldercapt.png|Ardyn speaking with Iedolas Aldercapt in Insomnia (E3 2013). Ardyn Izunia in lucis.jpg|"This is turning into quite the ordeal." (E3 2013) FFXV Ardyn.jpg Ardyn-FFXV.jpg|Ardyn offers cryptic words about Astrals to Noctis and company. Ravus-Ardyn-Altissia-FFXV.png|Ravus and Ardyn in Altissia. Ardyn-Izunia-Train-FFXV.png|Ardyn in the train to Gralea. Ardyn-Promptos-Gun-FFXV.png|Ardyn brandishing Prompto's gun. Ardyn gloating over Ravus in Ch13 from FFXV.png|Ardyn kills Ravus. Ardyn-Izunia-Ch13-FFXV.png|Ardyn in Chapter 13. FFXV_Afrojack_Trailer_Ardyn_Izunia.png|Ardyn smirks as he stands near King Regis's empty throne. Ardyn-in-Insomnia-FFXV.png|Ardyn in Insomnia. Ardyn-Izunia-FFXV-RE.jpg|Ardyn in Insomnia (Royal Edition). Ardyn-Insomnia-FFXV-RE.png|Ardyn in Insomnia (PC version). Crystal-Lucian-Throne-Room-FFXV.png|Ardyn on the throne of Lucis. Ardyns-Spirit-in-the-Afterlife-FFXV.png|Ardyn in the ending. FFXV_TGS_Ardyn_Izunia.jpg|Ardyn Izunia, as he appears in the TGS 2016 trailer for Final Fantasy XV. FFXV_TGS_Ardyn_Izunia_2.jpg|Ardyn Izunia. Ardyns-Bestiary-FFXV.png|Bestiary entry. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis Ardyn-Episode-Ignis-Teaser-FFXV-DLC.png|Ardyn in ''Episode Ignis teaser. Noctis-Ardyn-Dagger-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Ardyn-Defeats-Ravus-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Episode Ignis Ardyn.jpg Ardyn-Ignis-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Ardyn-Armiger-FFXV.png|Ardyn's Armiger. Ardyn-Boss-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Ardyn as a boss. ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn FFXV Episode Ardyn key art.jpg FFXV Episode Ardyn title screen.png|Title screen. FFXV Episode Ardyn cleared title screen.png|Title screen after clearing the episode. Ardyn on the throne FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn summons Ifrit in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn and Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn in chains Episode Ardyn FFXV.png Ardyn led out by Imperial Infantry in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyns daemonfication powers in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn uses daemonfication for the first time in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Somnus makes Ardyn kill Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn daemon in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn kneels FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn as Starscourge incarnate in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn and Ifrit in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Episode-Ardyn-Armiger.png Ardyn versus Old Wall FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn Izunia in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Aera attacks Ardyn in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Ardyn in Angelgard in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Ardyn stabs Somnus and Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Ardyn gameplay in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn battle gameplay in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn reads a magazine in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue ;Screenshots and key art Final Fantasy XV Episode Ardyn animation keyart.jpg Ardyn in captive artwork for FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png Ardyns vision in Episode Ardyn Prologue.png FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue Ardyn reaches for the Crystal.png Ardyn is rejected by the Crystal in Episode Ardyn Prologue.png Ardyns eyes in FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png ;Concept art by Shinichi Kurita Ardyn sketches for Episode Ardyn Prologue.jpg Ardyn transformation artwork for Episode Ardyn Prologue.jpg Ardyn artwork for FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition Pocket-ArdynFront.png Pocket-ArdynPort.png Party-meets-Ardyn-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png Miscellaneous Ardyn-FFXV-Official-Comic-Anthology-Vol.2.jpg|Final Fantasy XV Official Comic Anthology Vol. 2 Ardyn-FFXV-Christmas-2017.jpg|Christmas 2017 promotional image Alternate-Grand-Finale-Concept-Art-FFXV.jpg|Concept art for "alternate grand ending". ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-A.png DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-B.png DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-C.png DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-A.png DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-B.png DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-C.png ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Ardyn.png|Artwork. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Minecraft FFXV Ardyn.png|''Minecraft'' skin Assassins Creed Origins mural with Ardyn and Noctis.jpg|''Assassin's Creed Origins'' cameo. ru:Ардин Изуния галерея Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy XV